Conventional methods of reliability testing of integrated circuits requires the use of multiple test corners, long test times and present unacceptably high power consumption leading to higher than desired integrated circuit temperatures. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.